1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna pattern frame, an electronic device case provided with the antenna pattern frame, and an electronic device including the electronic device case.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal, for example, a cellular phone, a PDA, a navigation device, a notebook computer, or the like, that support wireless communication, are necessities in modern society. The mobile communication terminals have been developed to have functions, such as CDMA, wireless LAN, GSM, DMB, and the like. One of the most important components that enable these functions is an antenna.
The antenna used in the mobile communication terminal has evolved from an exterior type antenna such as a rod antenna or a helical antenna to an interior type antenna mounted in the terminal.
There have been problems in that the exterior type antenna is vulnerable to external impact and the interior type antenna increases the volume of the terminal.
In order to solve these problems, a research to integrate the electronic device, i.e., the mobile communication terminal and the antenna has been actively conducted.